


[Podfic] "Better stimuli" by Petra

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: The Barrayarans written of in early sociological texts had never spent years in a dysfunctional relationship with Ges Vorrutyer.
Relationships: Aral Vorkosigan/Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "Better stimuli" by Petra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better stimuli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188158) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_xh7bSwBe4kl4kp4I00UKb8IVnCPS9VU) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uroouq28noco2ii/Better%20Stimuli--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Better stimuli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188158)

**Author:** [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold 

**Pairings:** Aral Vorkosigan/Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 00:08:24

**Summary:** The Barrayarans written of in early sociological texts had never spent years in a dysfunctional relationship with Ges Vorrutyer.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
